


Luck of the Irish

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bars and Pubs, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Language, Lapdance, Male-Female Friendship, Open Relationships, Roommates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Luck comes in the form of a strip club for Becky and Charlotte.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is the best idea I've ever had or the dumbest, but I dig it either way. Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. If there's anything anybody wants to see, just comment or tell me on my Tumblr, ohmaigay. Have a good day, night, afternoon, life, experience, etc.

"I can't fucking believe the nerve," Charlotte complained and Paige gave her a look. "She's over there flirting with fucking Eva, Mickie, and Summer as if I wasn't in between her goddamn legs last night and this morning." 

"It's not like you guys were serious about each other. Even when you dated Alexa, the two of you weren't really together together. I haven't seen you in a serious relationship before Charlotte, not really serious," Paige said and Charlotte crossed her arms.

"Actually, she's been in one," Natalya said and Paige raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "We dated for almost 6 years from her sophomore year in high school to her junior year of college when I met you." 

"We broke up before Paige came over here," Charlotte corrected and Natalya nodded. "But yeah, Nattie and I were very serious. Also, when we were a thing Paige, I didn't talk to any other girls. Alexa and I weren't official, just fuck buddies that went on dates occasionally." 

"That you fell in love with and came to me crying every single time the two of you got together wondering why she never took you seriously," Paige said and Charlotte grunted. "Are you dancing tonight?" 

"Yeah, Nattie's got a reserved seat up front," Charlotte teased and Natalya rolled her eyes at her ex. "As long as I get a reserved spot on her lap and $100." 

"I forget you're an expensive one," Paige said with a chuckle and Charlotte punched her arm. "I thought you charged $300 for private dances." 

"She charges $200 to women and then I get a discount." Natalya smiled proudly as Charlotte sat up a little bit. She checked her watch and walked back to the dressing room, wanting to get changed before the doors opened. She was working the floor before she went on to dance tonight. "Are your friends coming tonight?" 

"Finn and Becky will be here. I'm 99% certain that TJ saw them last night at the bar," Paige said and Natalya shrugged. "Becky and Charlotte are going to love each other, trust me. How possible is getting them work going to be Nattie?" 

"Steph needs a new bartender and some muscle. A new guy dancer would definitely be nice too, change of pace," Natalya answered and Paige got up and went to find the club's owner. Alexa was behind the bar by the time the doors opened, chatting up random guys for more tips and flirting with a few different girls that came in. Queendom was one of the best strip clubs in the state, known for treating its works right and having extravagant shows. Charlotte had, much against her father's wishes, begun working here when she was 18 to help earn her own money, and ended up loving it, so she stayed. Natalya, being her girlfriend at the time, was extremely supportive and had come to see Charlotte many times, even after they broke up. Charlotte loved seeing the look on Natalya's face when she watched her perform, even now, the look of lust just filled Charlotte with confidence. 

"First private of the night?" Natalya asked and Charlotte nodded, taking Natalya back to one of the private rooms. Paige was at the bar talking to Nikki Bella and Eva Marie about how Natalya's bar, Hart Breaker was doing. Natalya picked the same song she always did and Charlotte smirked at her, always loving this particular routine. Charlotte started slowly, rolling her hips against Natalya as she placed the blonde's hands on her waist. These dances were always much more intimate than her other ones, the chemistry between Natalya and Charlotte evident as she danced on the other woman. Charlotte laced her fingers in Natalya's hair and did every little trick she remembered from their time together before the song had ended. 

"I always wonder how okay with this Paige really is," Charlotte said once the music had ended. "I mean, yeah, she's invited me in multiple times, but this is different." 

"If Paige had a problem with it, she'd tell me," Natalya said and Charlotte gave her a look. "Or she'd start acting like a child. Besides, you've seen how she is with Emma sometimes. Part of the reason that we work so well with everything going on is because we communicate and find ways to let the other explore a little bit." 

"Go get your girlfriend," Charlotte said and Natalya walked out of the room. Charlotte came out a little later and went back to working the floor. Natalya paid her $200 and then sat back in the VIP booth with Stephanie as they talked about business together. Stephanie owned half of Natalya's bar and Natalya owned half of Queendom. Charlotte managed to make almost $3,000 by the time that she was supposed to go on. She took a little break to rest up and watched one or two of the performances before going out there. When she walked onto the stage, she noticed Paige sitting with a group of people, Emma and Natalya included. Charlotte did her normal routine, using her natural sex appeal to draw them in before she began to strip and use her gymnastics background to her advantage. By the end of it, she knew that she had probably doubled her night's earnings and then she went back to Stephanie's private booth after changing into something more comfortable. 

"Almost six grand tonight," Stephanie said with a smile as Charlotte slid into the booth. She was now wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie with a sports bra on underneath. "You had a good night tonight. Tomorrow, I want you to go on with Sasha." 

"Okay," Charlotte said, glancing back as the purple haired woman made her way to the stage. Sasha's girlfriend, Bayley, was standing at the door watching guard. Bayley rarely went on, but she could if she wanted to. Stephanie always made sure her girls were doing exactly what they wanted to be doing, whether it was a routine, working the floor or bar, or working security. "Paige, gonna introduce me to your friends?" 

"This is Finn and Becky. The other two are with Emma," Paige said and Charlotte smiled at the orange haired woman sitting across from her. 

"Peyton and Billie. They're new dancers here," Emma said and Charlotte nodded. 

"Becky will be a bartender and bouncer and Finn will be dancing for us," Stephanie said and Charlotte liked the idea of getting to see this Becky more often. There was something about her which drew in Charlotte's attention just as much as she tended to demand it from others. 

"I bet you'd make a good dancer," Charlotte said and Becky shook her head. 

"I can't do any of that you did up there," Becky said and Charlotte nearly melted at the accent. 

"She does all the splits and acrobatic shit because she's a shit dancer," Paige said, earning a slap from Natalya and Charlotte at the same time. "Ow!" 

"Woman charges $200 for a lap dance and it's worth every penny," Emma said and everybody agreed. "I swear it's like some sort of sex magic." 

"That's ridiculous," Charlotte said, leaning back a bit. Becky gave her a curious look and Paige whispered something in her ear that made the orange haired woman smirk, even as her cheeks began to turn pink. "I should be getting home soon." 

"Nope, you're hanging for a few more hours," Paige said and Charlotte gave her a look. "We'll go out in the town, explore a bit." 

"Don't get my girl in too much trouble," Stephanie said as Paige pulled her away. Paige, Emma, Peyton, Billie, Becky, Finn, and Charlotte got out of the booth, Natalya opting to stay and talk a bit more with Stephanie about business transactions. 

"You put on quite a damn show," Becky said as they began walking. "There's also something familiar about you." 

"I could say the exact same thing to you as well," Charlotte said and Becky shrugged, pushing Paige to make her go faster. 

"You're a damn child," Paige said and Becky just chuckled. "You are more than tipsy, liar." 

"Am not!" Becky shouted and Charlotte looked between the pair with amusement. Paige argued a bit with Becky before they came across a large building. 

"Why are we at my apartment building?" Charlotte asked and Paige took the key out of her back pocket. Paige brought them up to Charlotte's apartment and got everybody settled before sending the Australians to get them booze from the liquor store, trusting Emma with her credit card. 

"I get the feeling this is going to turn into a good time for everybody except for me," Finn said and Paige nodded. 

"Nattie's coming by in an hour, so I'll leave then. Emma's going to go when Dana texts her that she's off work. Peyton and Billie won't make it back here, so we'll be down two bottles of flavored vodka. They'll end in fucking by the end of the night," Paige said and Becky scoffed. Charlotte wasn't opposed to the idea, but she wasn't a fan of how Paige seemed so certain that she'd sleep with Becky. However, 25 minutes later, when Emma returned alone with two paper bags with assorted alcoholic bottles inside of them and down two people, Charlotte began to realize Paige was going to be right about tonight. Finn was passed out within 6 drinks and Emma left as soon as her phone had vibrated, apparently having somebody waiting for her outside. Natalya came in to get Paige and make sure that Charlotte wasn't drinking excessively. 

"You're hot," Becky slurred, leaning into Charlotte. She realized then and there she could take Becky back to her room and give her the best sex the Irish woman would ever have in her life, but she decided against it. Becky continued to flirt with her throughout the night until she had also passed out around midnight and Charlotte carried her back to her bedroom. Charlotte tried changing Becky, but the woman stirred too much, so she slept in the majority of her clothes, Charlotte asleep next to her. 


	2. 2

Becky stood in front of Paige's house with Finn, leaning slightly on a stack of boxes. A lot had changed for her in such a short span of time. She had come to the realization that she was a lesbian, broken up with her boyfriend Luke, come on a road trip with Finn, gotten a job at a strip club, quit her other job, and was now moving in with somebody she'd known for an entire month. Finn was staying with Paige a bit longer, at least now he'd be getting his own bed and they wouldn't have to share. Finn had worked at Queendom for a whole 3 days before one of Stephanie's business friends, a large man by the name of Hunter, offered him a job working at his club, Trip's. Becky was a bit sad she wasn't working with Finn anymore, but she'd quickly made friends with Charlotte, who Becky was going to be moving in with. Everybody at Queendom seemed to be close with each other, whether in a platonic, familial, or romantic way. Becky wasn't sure where Charlotte and her stood with each other, but she knew that they'd be close no matter where they ended up. 

"What the fuck is taking her so long?" Paige asked as she walked outside with three beers. "I swear, Nattie never takes this long unless she's out with Charlotte. If my girlfriend cheated on me with your soon-to-be fuck buddy, I swear I'll beat both of your asses." 

"Ladies, calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why Charlotte and Nattie are literally 10 minutes late. Stephanie's throwing that party, so there's probably a lot of traffic. I mean, Charlotte's apartment is on the other side of Queendom from here," Finn pointed out, wanting to make this as easy of a process as possible. He knew why Paige was more on-edge than normal, she felt hurt. It had been forever since the trio got to stay under the same room and it'd never been under such good circumstances before, and now Becky was leaving. Paige had been the first one to go over to America before and to her it felt like Becky was leaving so soon into her stay to get back at her for that. "Thank you for the beer Paige." 

"No problem Finny boy," Paige said and Becky gracious accepted the beer herself. "Are you sure that you're gonna get along with Charlotte?" 

"They've spent the past two weeks practically living together, there's no way they won't." Finn answered for Becky, who was too busy checking her phone. Everybody knew that they'd get along, Natalya had been the one to suggest to Charlotte that living with Becky would work out well and there'd be somebody for the blonde to hang out with that wasn't her girlfriend. Charlotte and Paige had been hanging out and playing video games with Sasha and Bayley, which normally wouldn't be a problem for Natalya, but it happened to only be during Nattie's free time, which she had planned to spend with Paige. 

"Here they are!" Becky yelled as Charlotte pulled up in a darker purple-red truck. A couple of guys got out of the truck first and put all of Becky's stuff in the back while Natalya and Charlotte got out of the truck. "I didn't realize you owned a whole moving company." 

"I don't. That's Roman and Seth, they're friends of mine. I wasn't sure how much you'd have to move, so in exchange for dinner, they agreed to help out," Charlotte explained and Becky nodded. Becky went to thank them and immediately was drawn into a conversation about music with Seth. Roman went inside on the insistence of Natalya, who got him a glass of water and grilled him about his upcoming wedding. Finn and Paige stayed outside with Charlotte, out of earshot from Seth and Becky. 

"Charlie, he's gay, no need to be jealous," Paige joked and Charlotte shot her a glare. "Seriously, I know that look. You gave it to me for the first six months we knew each other." 

"Because I thought you were trying to steal my girlfriend and you did!" Charlotte yelled, throwing her arms into the air. Becky and Seth looked over, but then Seth realized the group and took Becky's attention back. "Seth's loyal to Roman though. Also, he's got a lot to compete with." 

"Becky's a lesbian anyways, so you've got yourself a great chance," Finn said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not to mention, I think she thinks you're hot. Lay it on a bit more though, she can be dense sometimes." 

"Why are you helping me hook up with your friend?" Charlotte asked and Paige and Finn shared a look. Paige knew both of them well enough to enlist Finn in helping her set them up. Paige knew it'd have to start casual and then they'd both catch feelings. Paige knew enough about what'd happened with Luke to know that Becky trying to force herself into a serious relationship wouldn't work. For a little bit, it had worked out well, but then Becky's not-so-surprising revelation happened. 

"So you'll have somebody to fuck instead of complaining to me about how you're not getting laid frequently enough or go crawling to Alexa," Paige said and Charlotte thought that was fair. Besides, Charlotte wasn't sure how badly she wanted to be with Alexa if the smaller blonde wasn't going to at least attempt to be emotionally available with her. Charlotte and Alexa had too much history for it to truly be casual for the older blonde. 

"Let's get going, Seth and I need to stop off at our place to change before dinner at Nattie's. Stephanie and Hunter are paying for a group dinner," Roman said as he pulled Charlotte to her truck. Seth and Becky sat in the back, the two of them whispering to each other the entire ride to Charlotte's apartment building, which the guys also lived in together. Roman and Seth loaded up Becky's things into Charlotte's formerly empty spare bedroom and then went to their place to get ready. "Make good decisions." 

"I try," Charlotte promised and Roman gave her a hug. Charlotte turned to Becky, who was looking around the apartment, before flopping down on her couch. "So, we're going to dinner at Nattie's. It's a mandatory thing, most of the girls from Queendom will be there as well as a bunch of the guys from Trip's. It's casual dress and free booze." 

"Does that mean you're not gonna show up in an outfit that costs more than the rent on my place in Dublin?" Becky asked and Charlotte shrugged. "I mean, even your casual is expensive Charlotte. Do you even own anything from a WalMart?" 

"You're ridiculous." Charlotte avoided answering the question, unaware if anything she owned was actually that cheap. She didn't have anything against the superstore, but she had grown up accustomed to the finer things in life and managed to find a good enough job that would let her maintain that. "I make hundreds of dollars a day and grew up rich, what do you think?" 

"I think you would make a great sugar daddy," Becky joked and Charlotte gave her a funny look. Becky got nervous for a second, but when Charlotte shrugged it off, Becky decided to let it go. "What should I wear?" 

"I'll let you borrow something so you show up in a style that I didn't see in middle school," Charlotte joked and Becky scoffed. They made little jabs at each other here and there, but it was all in good fun, and Becky liked having the smell of Charlotte on her. Becky was also certain that Charlotte liked having Becky wearing her clothes, she seemed like the territorial type and Becky had noted Charlotte's attitude change when the Irish woman got hit on during work. Charlotte pulled Becky back to her bedroom and began to sift through her clean clothes before she found something for Becky to pair with what Charlotte had decided were her favorite of Becky's jeans. 

"How sure about this outfit are you?" Becky asked, feeling a bit awkward. The shirt Charlotte had picked out was nice, but it was a bit long and very see-through. Becky had seen Charlotte wear it once on stage, during one of her performances. Charlotte French-tucked the shirt into Becky's jeans, allowing her hand to brush up against Becky's muscled stomach, and then took a step back to admire her handywork. "What are you wearing? If we're gonna go fancy, we're gonna match." 

"I know," Charlotte said, turning her back and pulling off her shirt. Becky quickly averted her eyes as Charlotte got dressed, only looking up again when Charlotte cleared her throat. "Becky, you've practically seen me naked. Actually, that's how you see me literally every single shift we share together. What's with the sudden bashfulness?" 

"Different setting," Becky said gruffly. Charlotte was wearing a darker, yet somehow even more see-through version of Becky's shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that were skin-clingingly tight. "We, uh, look good." 

"That's the point. Oh, and sorry if I was a bit forward with the changing thing," Charlotte said. Becky could tell she cut herself off, probably not wanting to share too much with her new roommate. "You know, not to sound too pervy, but you could get away with wearing a crop top or two at work. Probably get more tips that way too." 

"I don't really like showing my stomach," Becky said and Charlotte knew the feeling. On stage, she was confident and nothing could stop her from putting on a show, but she was much more timid off of the stage. She had gotten into the habit of allowing her on-stage persona to drip into her off-stage one as she borrowed the confidence in her daily life. "We should get going shouldn't we?" 

"Yeah, definitely," Charlotte said, checking her phone for the time. Charlotte drove them to Nattie's bar and found them a booth to sit in towards the back with Paige, Nattie, and Finn. They arrived a bit before everybody else, so the bar was nearly empty, save for the people who'd be working the party, Stephanie, Paige, Nattie, Hunter, Liv, Ruby, and Sarah. "I don't think I've seen you wear shorts in years Hunter." 

"Casual means casual Flair," Hunter chuckled as he pulled Charlotte into a hug. "It's nice to see you. You don't stop by anymore, the boys would love to see you." 

"Maybe I'll stop by this week. I'm pretty busy," Charlotte said and Hunter glanced over at Stephanie. "I like getting my hours, so please don't mess with that. The boys could always come see me. Everybody likes my performances." 

"Of course they do. Who's your friend?" Hunter asked and Charlotte glanced at Becky. The Irish woman was arguing with Paige about something, the two of them possibly on the verge of a friendly fist fight. Nattie looked a bit concerned, but other than that, nobody was really watching them. 

"Becky, she works at the bar. Also, my new roommate, just moved in today," Charlotte said, sipping on the drink that'd been handed to her. 

"Is she just a roommate?" Hunter asked and Charlotte nodded. 

"For now at least. She's attractive, but I feel like she's smart enough to not try to date me after having lived with me," Charlotte said with a dry laugh. Hunter gave her a look, telling her that she wasn't as bad as she thought she was. Hunter had grown to care about Charlotte, the girl's father having been a good business acquaintance of both Hunter and Stephanie's family before he tired off to his mansion. "I'm definitely my father's daughter." 

"Yeah, but you're also your own person," Hunter said, clapping her on the back. He left her with that, and she went to join Ruby, who was setting up for a game of pool. 

"Mind if I join you?" Charlotte asked and Ruby handed her a stick off of the wall. 

"Pool is a two person game," Ruby said and Charlotte looked around the bar to see Liv practically glued to Stephanie's side and Sarah talking with one of Hunter's bouncers. "I feel like it's been forever since we came here and just hung out together." 

"I was dating Alexa and you'd just started dating Sarah, so at least 4 months," Charlotte said, doing the math in her head. Ruby sighed, thinking it was a shame that she didn't get to spend as much time with Charlotte as she'd want to. They were fairly good friends, the blonde being one of the nicest people to Ruby during her training. She had even taken it upon herself to show her a few tricks to get things done quicker when she was supposed to be serving. Charlotte had also been nice to Sarah and Liv, which meant more to Ruby than Charlotte having been nice to her. "Maybe one weekend, we can come shoot pool for a couple hours and maybe watch a game. Nattie always has something on for me when I'm here." 

"You ask her to play a porno and she'd do it for you," Ruby pointed out and Charlotte shrugged. They played pool until everybody else got there, but it wouldn't have mattered much since Charlotte had the game in the bag. "Were you raised on a damn pool table?" 

"No, I was partly raised in a mansion, partly raised travelling with my dad, both places just happened to have a pool table," Charlotte said, walking over to the booth that Paige and Nattie were sitting in with Becky. Ruby went to sit with Liv and Sarah at the "business table" with Stephanie, Hunter, and a few other important people. Nattie had a seat there, but she opted out for sitting with Charlotte and Paige. "Sami, nice to see you." 

"Charlotte, we've been missing you at Trip's," Sami said, standing to hug the tall blonde. 

"I'll plan a lunch with you and all the guys," Charlotte promised and Sami smiled at her. Becky hadn't realized how popular with everybody Charlotte was. Of course, the gorgeous woman would have a lot of friends, but it seemed that everybody in the bar liked Charlotte. 

"I'll hold you to it gorgeous," Sami said, sitting down next to Finn. Charlotte took note of how his arm stretched around Finn's back, keeping a light hold on the Irish man. "Finn tells me you stole his best friend." 

"She didn't steal me, I moved in with her today," Becky corrected and Finn pouted at her. "We've literally made plans for my next three days off. Don't give me that look Balor." 

"I'm gonna miss you though," Finn said quietly and Becky pulled him into a hug. "Treat her well Charlotte, and don't let her spend all of her paycheck on quinoa." 

"Why would anybody do that?" Charlotte asked and Becky began to rant about quinoa. Charlotte had never heard anything so adorable in her entire life. She admired Becky's passion about the food, even if she didn't necessarily think it to be as amazing as Becky. 

"Shut it about the grain before I blow my brains out," Paige snapped and Becky rolled her eyes. Nattie put a hand on her thigh to calm her down, careful not to tease her as she traced the lines of Paige's fishnets. 

"Charlotte, do you still want to go shopping for more work clothes?" Nattie asked and Charlotte nodded. 

"Becky, if you're not busy, I think it'd be great for you to come with us," Charlotte offered and Becky checked her phone. 

"I have to come in at some point to take some inventory, but that won't take more than a couple hours," Becky said and Charlotte smiled. "I'll go in the morning so we can leave forever." 

"Don't get too tired, it's an all day event with those two," Paige said and Nattie swatted her thigh. "Hey, do that too much and we won't be able to stay for dinner." 

"Whatever," Nattie said with an roll of her eyes. Charlotte smiled at the couple and wondered briefly what her life would be like if Paige hadn't come in when she did. Nattie and Charlotte's relationship was working well despite the slight distance and conflicting schedules, but then Paige came in and fucked it up on both ends. Charlotte should hate Paige, aside from Alexa, Nattie had been the only person that Charlotte had wanted to spend her life with. 

"Here comes trouble," Sami said as Alexa approached their large booth. "Lexi, long time no see." 

"Hello Sami," Alexa said with a possibly fake smile. She turned to Charlotte and then glanced down at her feet, as if she was nervous. "Did you ask Stephanie to work us different days?" 

"No," Charlotte said honestly. Alexa nodded and shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets. It was a black Tapout hoodie that Alexa had stolen from Charlotte when they'd first started dating. Charlotte felt her stomach flutter and then churn at the sight of Alexa wearing her hoodie. It used to bring her such joy and excitement, but now it felt wrong to have those feelings in the first place. "Why?" 

"I feel like we're never really at the same place at the same time. It's, uh, just a big change from how things were," Alexa said and Charlotte shrugged. "I'll get going, sorry to bother you." 

"Bye Lexi!" Paige called out as Alexa turned and left. "God, she's gonna get her ass beat one of these days. She's so fucking full of it. I mean, watch, she'll probably go back to Eva or Mickie by the end of the night." 

"Paige, calm down," Charlotte said and Paige was surprised that it was Charlotte and not Nattie telling her to stay calm for once. "That was obviously hard for her. We had a messy relationship, I developed a lot of unhealthy habits because of her, but I'm working to make myself better. If she wants to say something to me, she can do it without having to worry about one of you trying to jump her." 

"Right, sorry," Paige said softly, looking down at her drink. On Stephanie's call the food was brought out and everybody was back to having a good time. Paige had been right, it took Alexa an hour before she was dancing with Mickie. The two of them seemed to be having fun together and Charlotte missed the times when she'd have fun with Alexa. No matter what her therapist or anybody else tried to tell her, there had been legitimately good and happy times in her relationship with Alexa. 

"You wanna dance lass?" Becky asked and Charlotte jumped a little. "You've been looking at everybody dancing for a couple of minutes now and I just wondered if it meant you wanted to dance." 

"Becky, you don't have to," Charlotte said and Becky slid out of the booth smoothly. Charlotte hadn't noticed that Sami and Finn were no longer in the booth. Paige and Nattie had left, Paige urging her girlfriend to check something out in her office, which Charlotte knew meant nothing but a serious disinfecting for a later time. 

"Who wouldn't want to dance with the hottest woman in the room?" Becky asked and Charlotte blushed a bit. Becky made Charlotte feel a little nervous, which was both a welcome and dangerous feeling for Charlotte. Nobody had made her feel like that in a long time, but she wanted to be ready to at least try an actual relationship instead of a one night stand. 

"Color me lucky," Charlotte flirted and Becky seemed impressed. Charlotte's confidence gave Becky a bit more game than she normally had. Becky had a tendency to tell puns and bad pick up lines, which didn't always help her cause. Charlotte and Becky danced to the music, neither of them necessarily the best dancers on the floor. A slightly slower and more sensual song came up, one that Charlotte used to dance to in her earlier days, and her muscle memory took over. Becky went along with it, letting Charlotte take control, trying to keep herself from getting too worked up about anything. Neither of them noticed Paige, Nattie, and Finn standing over by the speakers, planting the seeds for Charlotte and Becky.

 


End file.
